K.C.-Drew Friendship
The friendship between K.C. Guthrie and Drew Torres. They became friends sometime after joining the football team and have become closer throughout the school year despite the problem K.C. had with Drew dating Bianca since he cheated on Alli with her and since she has a reputation. Friendship History Season 10 In 99 Problems (1) They both join the football team and Drew applauds when K.C. gets a spot. In 'You Don't Know My Name (2) '''K.C, Owen and another football player team up so Drew can win back Alli, but this plan fails. K.C. and Drew are walking down the halls and Drew explains the type of girl he wants, K.C. suggests Drew go for a cheerleader and he picks out Marisol. In 'All Falls Down (1) 'K.C. helps Drew out with his math problems. Later when they are taking the test Drew shows K.C. photos of Bianca and tells him about the boiler room. In 'Halo (1) 'K.C. and Drew both notice Jess and decide to go for her. The next day at lunchtime Drew brags about getting a star from Jess and K.C talks to Drew about his relationship with Jenna, Drew jokingly suggests that K.C gets a time machine and a big box of condoms. In 'The Way We Get By (1) 'After winning the basketball game and getting into Finals, K.C. and Dave celebrate with Jenna and Sadie and Drew leaves being the odd one out and K.C. feels bad for him. A week later Drew asks them how the date was and they brag about how great it was and Drew interrupts asking why no girl wants him and they tell him girls find him "Gross by Association." On the day of the next game Drew tells Dave and K.C. that he's dating Bianca, in which doesn't make them very happy because of Alli. And K.C. tells Drew no distractions and Drew shoots back saying that Jenna being pregnant is a distraction. At the game when K.C. passes the ball to Drew it hits him in the head. Luckily they win the game. but when Drew shows Bianca off everyone is in an awkward position. In 'The Way We Get By (2) 'Drew convinces K.C. and Dave to give Bianca a chance and they agree to. At The Dot, Drew makes Bianca and Jenna have conversation which gets off great until Bianca makes a few mistakes then Jenna insults her which makes Bianca leave. Then Drew gets mad and into an argument with Jenna which angers K.C. and Drew shoots back saying that they'll be parents at 15 and sarcastically calls them winners. Later at the game Drew shows up high then K.C. waves his hand in front of Drew's face and Drew slaps it and giggles then K.C. gives Drew some water. A week later since they lost the game Drew apologizes to K.C. but doesn't accept and walks away. In 'Drop the World (2) 'Drew is at K.C.'s party playing video games with him up until Bianca calls the party lame and K.C. handcuffs himself to Bianca and there's no key, which irritates Drew. Later they all rush to the hospital when Jenna has the baby. Season 11 In 'Boom Boom Pow 'K.C. and Drew get concert tickets for the Keke Palmer concert from Bianca after she wins the dance contest. The next day at school when they are training younger kids to play basketball and K.C. shows Drew pics of Tyson in which Drew replies looks a lot like Jenna and mistaking him for a girl and K.C. later corrects him and Drew awkwardly says that Tyson also looks like K.C. Drew is telling K.C. and Dave what happened last night. At the concert, Drew tells K.C. about what happened and that Bianca is cheating on him and K.C. tells Drew that not everyone has a house off the park and to go after Bianca. In 'Should've Said No (1) 'K.C. tells Drew he understands how scared he is and tells him his story but Drew pushes and shoves K.C. over the basketball cart. Later Drew apologizes to K.C. and he accepts. Season 12 In 'Gives You Hell (2) '''K.C. at first seems uneasy when he sees Drew. The next day K.C. seems concerned when Drew seems a a bit off. Trivia *They are both friends with Dave Turner. *They are teammates on the football and basketball team. *They both cheated on their girlfriends at the time and were rather dishonest about it. *Both of their exes (Jenna and Katie) have been somewhat involved with Jake Martin. Jenna becoming close friends with him, almost romantically. And Katie is currently dating Jake. Gallery VideoDrewKC.PNG drewandkc.jpg studykcdrew.PNG kcdrew.PNG didoseeitohhhhh.PNG Drew-kc-degrassi-kc-16834747-520-391.jpg alllefallsdown.PNG Degrassi_all_falls_down_002HR.jpg Degrassi-episode-23-02.jpg nononononoplankton.PNG Image1569.jpg|Drew bragging about the star from Jess Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Friendships Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions